irhotspotsfandomcom-20200214-history
READ THIS FIRST!
Write the first paragraph of your page here. READ THIS FIRST: Wiki Organizing Guide There will be two main sections, one for Formal Technical Comments, for results from careful observation, and the Anecdotal section, where those of a less scientific bent can still contribute their experience. Each camera entry should be formatted as follows: Camera by Manufacturer and Model Converted or not; if converted, specify wavelength of the installed filter, ( e.g. 720nm); OR if unconverted, what filter is used on the lens. Every lens entry should be formatted as follows: Lens by manufacturer, focal length or range, and description sufficient to distinguish it from similar lenses. A general rating, and comments should follow. For example, a formal entry: Canon 10D (normal), Hoya R72; Tamron 28-105 SP XR; V Good at f2.8 to f8 throughout zoom range- develops hot spot around f11 and higher. * the lens has been rigorously methodically tested and contributor wants to include further data in chart form or in prose it should be added in brackets beginning an additional line down from the initial entry, as this has been. If the same contributor has additional lenses to comment on, each should be added after a blank line. An informal entry might be: I have been using my converted Canon 1000D 665nm with the 18-55 kit lens and get a really distinct hot spot in every shot - NOT recommended. To keep the wiki organized, please follow this protocol: -Each camera should be listed alphabetically by brand. Within each brand each model should be listed with the most recent models listed first. -Lenses should be listed with Primes grouped first, then Zooms; in order by focal length, with the shortest and brightest first. Lenses by the camera’s manufacturer are grouped first, then after-market manufacturers in alphabetical order. When there are at least five entries on any specific lens that seem to be very consistent, that lens should be added to a seperate Master Lens Listing with a summary description characterizing its overall performance as a lens for DIR photograpy. When it is of sufficient size, this master list will become the lead section of the wiki. * Please note that this is a draft format, and as such may be subject to review and changes. * Links to technical resources regarding camera snd lens performance in DIR are welcome. Please add to the links page, with comments and descrption rather than just a title. *''Please do NOT dilute this wiki by inclusion of more general DIR photography information''. Anyone who needs general information about DIR, How-to’s, or wants to see galleries of the stuff can do a search and find tons of links. * General technical articles about lenses, specifically how and why they are more or less useful for DIR will be welcome, and should be added on seperate pages at the very end of the wiki. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Do not forget to add a category to help people find the page.